Memories
by mapleshashaa
Summary: Akibat sebuah kejadian trauma, Chanyeol kehilangan ingatannya. Dia hanya tahu namanya dan keluarganya, dengan harapan yang tinggi Chanyeol kembali ke seoul, dan kemudian, bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Gadis yang berhasil menjerat Chanyeol ke dalam pesonanya. CHANBAEK/GS/Baekhyun!Girl, Chanyeol!Boy.
1. PROLOG

PROLOG

"Seoul!!! Yeyyy, I'm back!" Chanyeol berseru nyaring sesampainya Ia di bandara Incheon.

"Sttttt, Chanyeol!" Yoora, Kakak Perempuan Chanyeol memperingatkan adiknya itu.

Sedangakan Chanyeol, hanya tersenyum lebar dengan wajah 'maafkan aku'nya. Yoora hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng gelengkan wajahnya melihat kelakuan Adik semata wayangnya itu.

 _"Seoul, aku harap kau bisa mengembalikan ingatanku."_ Batin Chanyeol penuh harap.

Tidak mau tertinggal oleh Keluarganya, Chanyeol berlari menyusul mereka yang sudah berada di depan Taksi.

 **Haloooo! Long time no see, yaaa?**

 **Ff secret ku hapus, dan kuganti dgn ff ini, kenapa? ya karena aku udah gatau harus ngapain sama ff secret, hehe.**

 **so, i hope u enjoy this story, guys!**

 **xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

 _Memories_

.

.

"Hari ini akan ada seorang murid baru."

"Dimana? Kelas kita? Aneh sekali, inikan sudah tengah semester. Kenapa ada murid baru? Tumben sekali sekolah kita mau menerimanya."

"Entahlah, mungkin ada sesuatu di baliknya."

Baekhyun mendengarkan gosip yang di katakan oleh temannya itu dengan heran, tumben sekali sekolah mereka mau menerima siswa baru di tengah semester. Biasanya, anak pindahan yang pindah di awal semester saja sulit diterimanya. Hmm.

Tapi, Baekhyun tidak mau ambil pusing. Memangnya anak pindahan itu akan berdampak apa ke dirinya? Tidak ada.

*

Pukul 07.00 KST,

Waktunya pelajaran dimulai, kegiatan pagi hari di sekolah selalu sama. Guru masuk ke kelas, pengurus kelas menyiapkan siswa dan siswi lainnya untuk membungkuk ke guru, lalu kemudian duduk kembali, dan dimulailah kegiatan belajar yang membosankan.

Bedanya pagi ini, ketika guru bahasa korea memasuki kelas, Guru itu tidak sendirian. Tetapi bersama seorang pria jangkung dengan segala visual wajah dan fisik yang menarik seluruh kaum hawa di kelas tersebut.

"Selamat pagi anak – anak, pagi ini kalian kedatangan teman baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Halo, namaku Park Chan Yeol. Biasa di panggil Chanyeol, hobiku adalah olahraga dan bernyanyi, sekian." Chanyeol menyapa seluruh penghuni kelas dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangannya.

"Jika ada pertanyaan kalian bisa menanyakannya kepada Chanyeol nanti."

"Nah, untuk tempat dudukmu... Disana, duduklah di dekat Baekhyun. Gadis berkuncir ponytails, yang berada di barisan nomor empat deretan paling ujung kanan."

Mendengar perkataan gurunya, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya. Tanpa basa – basi, Chanyeol menduduki bangkunya itu dan mengeluarkan bukunya.

Perkenalan selesai, saatnya pelajaran. Batin Baekhyun, menyesal tidak mengulur perkenalan Chanyeol tadi.

"Psstt.. Heiii... Chanyeol? Aku Baekhyun, mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya ya, maaf aku sering berisik, jadi kuharap kau tidak terganggu dan menyesal duduk di sebelahku." Bisik Baekhyun ke arah Chanyeol

 _"Tidak akan ada pemuda yang akan menyesal duduk di sebelah gadis cantik sepertimu."_ Chanyeol menelan bulat bulat keinginannya menyampaikan suara hatinya itu, bisa – bisa Chanyeol di cap sebagai playboy nantinya "Iya, aku juga mohon bantuannya Baek, tolong bantu aku ya kedepannya." Jawab Chanyeol tersenyum

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah menanggapi jawaban Chanyeol, jari jempol kanannya Ia acungkan sebagai tanda "Oke".

Setelah percakapan super singkat antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka lebih memilih untuk menyemak pelajaran dan melanjutkan obrolan mereka nanti.

Atau mungkin, menyemak pelajaran lebih cocok untuk Baekhyun? Karena Chanyeol tidak bisa fokus ke penjelasan dari gurunya itu, pikirannya teralih kepada teman sebelahnya, seorang gadis manis bernama Baekhyun.

*

Pukul 09.10 KST,

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, berakhirnya pelajaran kedua para murid. Hiruk piuk suara langsung menghinggapi setiap kelas setelah para guru meninggalkan lingkungan kelas.

Tidak terkecuali kelas XI-A, apalagi di kelas itu baru saja mendapatkan seorang murid baru yang menarik.

"Jadi, kau suka melakukan cover lagu?" Mino menanyai Chanyeol sekaligus menawarkan pocky ke arah Chanyeol

"Lumayan, tapi jarang ku upload ke yt, paling juga cuman ke sc. Kenapa? Kau juga?" Chanyeol balik bertanya

"Hm? Tidak, adikku yang suka."

"Lupakan masalah cover lagu, kau bilang kau suka olahraga. Olahraga apa favoritmu?" Kali ini giliran Chris yang menanyainya

"Aku suka semua, belakangan ini aku suka bowling dan golf. Kadang aku ke gym."

"Bagus! Aku juga suka pergi ngegym, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bareng?" Chris antusias sendiri, Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan mengiyakan ajakan Chris.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun, gadis itu saat ini sedang bercanda di depan kelas bersama dengan Luna dan Yuju, kedua sahabatnya di kelas vokal. Chanyeol jadi sulit mengkontrol ekspresi wajahnya ketika melihat Baekhyun tertawa, manis sekali.

Mino dan Chris saling memandang satu sama lain, kebingungan melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba tersenyum sendiri. Beberapa anak yang mengerumuni Chanyeol sedari tadipun juga ikut menatap heran Chanyeol.

Penasaran, Mino mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol, setelah mengetahui subjek pandangan Chanyeol, Mino langsung terkikik.

"Kau punya selera yang tinggi, sobat." Mino menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

Mendengar ucapan Mino, Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti "Maksudmu?"

"Oh, ayolah. Kau tertarik dengannya kan? Byun Baek Hyun, Primadona disekolah kita ini."

"Julukan yang pantas. Dia memang memiliki karisma seperti seorang cassanova perempuan. Kuakui, aku tertarik dengannya." Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan lekat

Mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol, banyak siswi yang mendesah kecewa. Sekali lagi, stok pria tampan dan menggoda sudah menghilang, dengan alasan yang sama. Jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Tapi, kau punya banyak saingan. Semuanya berat, belum lagi Baekhyun selalu menolak setiap pria yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya, dan lagi..." Penjelasan Chris terhenti beberapa detik, pandangannya Ia tujukkan kearah pintu kelas ".. Dia juga mengincar Baekhyun." Desahnya lesu

Chanyeol membawa pandangannya kearah pintu kelas, berdirilah seorang siswa dengan model rambut yang cukup panjang. Dengan sangat berat hati Chanyeol akan mengakui bahwa siswa itu cukup tampan dan berkarisma. Dan yang paling membuat Chanyeol kesal, siswa itu jelas sekali menampakkan ketertarikannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Namanya Jung Jaewon, tapi lebih dikenal dengan panggilan One. Dia salah satu siswa populer disini, dari awal masuk disini dia sudah gencar mendekati Baekhyun." Mino mendesah, Chanyeol kesal. Belum apa – apa, sudah kecolongan start. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan ini.

Dengan percaya diri, Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menantang One.

Pikir seluruh murid di kelas XI-A. Benar – benar pilihan yang nekad dan berbahaya.

"Baekhyun? Maaf, tapi apa kau bisa mengajakku keliling gedung sekolah? Aku belum sempat melihat – lihat.." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya, melirik ke arah One, Chanyeol menyeringai tipis mendapati raut kecut di wajah saingannya itu "..Kalau kau tidak keberatan sih, sepertinya kau sedang sibuk ya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak sibuk kok. Ayo, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling.. One, aku akan berkeliling dengan Chanyeol, jadi lebih baik kau kembali ke kelasmu." Usir Baekhyun dengan lembut, yang dibalas anggukan serta senyuman oleh One.

"Nah, Chanyeol ayo, aku akan mengajakmu mengenal gedung sekolah kita." Ajak Baekhyun dengan senyum cerah

*

Rasanya kaki Chanyeol ingin lepas saja dari tempatnya, Baekhyun benar – benar membuatnya mengenal gedung sekolah mereka, dari lantai satu sampai lantai lima, gedung timur barat utara sampai gudang, juga di jamah oleh tur keliling sekolah Baekhyun ini. Dan dari tadi Baekhyun tidak henti – hentinya menjelaskan sejarah ngawur sekolah mereka.

"Baek, aku lelah ayo duduk dulu." Chanyeol menahan lengan kiri Baekhyun dan menariknya dengan pelan ke arah bangku di dekat mereka.

Melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat kelelahan, Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah. Harusnya dia memperhatikan temannya itu.

"Ahh.. Leganya, hei Chanyeol. Apa kau kelelahan?"

"Menurutmu? Adik sepupuku yang berumur 6 tahun saja tahu jawabannya Baek." Chanyeol menjawab sarkas

"Hehe, maafkan aku." Baekhyun nyengir

Setelah percakapan yang lagi – lagi super singkat itu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tenggelam dalam kesunyian, menikmati hembusan angin dan suara daun yang tengah bergesek satu sama lain, keduanya tidak mempedulikan suara bel yang sudah berdering dengan jahat dari tadi.

Baekhyun terlalu canggung untuk mengajak Chanyeol bicara, sedangkan Chanyeol terlalu menikmati hawa dingin akibat mendung.

Bosan, Baekhyun mulai bersenandung pelan, pilihannya jatuh kepada lagu Shawn Mendes – Treat you better, selain ingin mengasah kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya, Baekhyun memang sedang suka dengan lagu itu.

Chanyeol hanya diam, menikmati suara Baekhyun. Dengan hawa dingin, hembusan angin yang sejuk, ditambah suara Baekhyun. Rasanya Chanyeol tidak keberatan tertidur dalam posisi tidak pantas ini.

Dengan segala kenikmatan yang Ia rasakan itu, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan kebablasan. Maksudnya, Chanyeol ketiduran ya.

Dengan malu – malu, Baekhyun sesekali memandang kearah Chanyeol. Menamati wajah siswa pindahan di kelasnnya itu, Baekhyun jadi tersenyum sendiri.

Rasanya, dia bahagia sekali saat ini. Sekali lagi, dengan sangat baik hati. Tuhan mempertemukannya lagi dengan pemuda itu. Seseorang yang berhasil mengunci hatinya selama lebih dari 10 tahun ini.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Chan, aku benar – benar merindukanmu. Sedihnya, kamu melupakanku. Apa aku sebegitu tidak pentingnya? Atau, kamu sudah bahagia di Sydney sampai - sampai melupakanku?" Bisik Baekhyun pilu dan mengelus poni Chanyeol.

 ** _tbc.._**

 ** _so, wdyt about ths chap? komen komen yaa! thank u,xoxo3_**


End file.
